


Heavenly Tunes

by tashapaige



Series: Multifandom Drabbles & One Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashapaige/pseuds/tashapaige





	Heavenly Tunes

The melodic tunes being played from the piano were audible throughout the room and down the hall. The slender fingers played along to the song with such delicacy and grace. Although it was a rock song, he gave it a certain gentleness from the way he played. Almost like a lullaby, well, a rock and roll lullaby. It was the same 'lullaby' that Dean grew up listening to, and still listens to. That was probably what drew him towards the room, the soft playing of his favourite song, edging him to go and listen.

Dean stood at the doorway and peered into the room, seeing a boy in a blue hoodie and jeans sitting at the piano. There was a tan coloured trench coat hanging over the back of the chair he was sitting on. Dean closed his eyes and started to hum along with the music, tapping his foot in time. It wasn't until he opened his eyes again that he saw a pair of giant, black angel wings behind the boy. He stopped humming and walked into the room, silently closing the door behind him.

The boy who was at the piano stopped playing the second the door was closed. He stood up and turned to face Dean, the wings phasing through the piano. Dean furrowed his brows in confusion and shock. How the hell do wings phase through pianos? He thought to himself. The other boy saw Dean's face change when he stood up and immediately knew that he could see his wings. He brought the wings in close to his back but they were still visible, even if they were pulled together because of their size they were always visible.

"You can see them, can't you?" The boy's deep voice rang through the room, shocking Dean a bit which made him flinch. Dean nodded and the boy dropped his head and sighed. "You're not meant to be able to see them." He mumbled to himself, but with Dean's hearing, he heard. "How can you see them?" The boy raised his head and stared into Dean's eyes. Dean simply smirked in response and closed his eyes. A split second later when he opened them, the entire eye was black.

"Isn't it obvious, Cas?" Dean spoke up but paused, keeping his eyes black. The other boy, Castiel, sighed in frustration and walked towards the demon, his wings tensing and slowly moving out to each side of his body. "I'm a demon." Dean smirked once again as Castiel let a demon blade slip from his hoodie sleeve and fall into his hand. He pinned him against the wall and held the blade to his neck.

"What have you done with Dean?" Castiel angrily asked, his wings now fully extended to each side in an aggressive stance. Dean couldn't answer as he was too busy admiring the angel's wings. He knew he shouldn't be admiring an angel like this, as he was a demon, but he just couldn't help it. Castiel's wings were beautiful, just like the rest of him. Why was Dean thinking like this? He was so awfully confused. Dean's eyes returned to their normal emerald green, but something was different. His eyes showed sadness, pure unhappiness. Being a demon, this was probably to be expected but Dean would never let himself be sad in front of anyone else, especially an angel. Castiel saw this and let his grip loosen so they were standing face to face.

"Are you okay?" That one question is what broke Dean. After bottling up his emotions for so long he couldn't handle it anymore. And it really did seem like this angel, Castiel, actually cared about him. Dean didn't even think about what he was doing until it was too late. He hugged Castiel. Castiel didn't know what to do; he was unsure whether to hug the demon back or stab him through the heart and kill him, sending him back to hell. Although on strict orders to not kill Dean or get close to him in any way, Castiel hugged him back; his wings wrapping around the two of them like a protective shell. He knew he would get in trouble from the other angels but Dean Winchester, the demon, was worth it.

They parted from the hug and Dean looked utterly embarrassed, to say the least. Castiel had a faint blush across his face along with Dean. Castiel's eyes looked anywhere except Dean's, the two couldn't make eye contact as much as they tried. Dean was the first to speak up, catching the angels attention.

"Want to go get lunch?" He smiled awkwardly, trying to make the situation more comfortable but failing miserably. Castiel smiled half-heartedly, his eyes showing all the passion and care that was necessary. He took Dean's hand in his, not knowing if it was what Dean wanted him to do but Cas wanted to do it. Dean simply smiled and held his hand a little tighter, using his free hand to push open the door. Castiel's wing was draped over Dean's back, protecting him. The pair walk to the cafeteria and find somewhere to sit. They were both very content with just staring into each other's eyes and thinking to themselves. If they were going to break the rules of the supernatural world, they were going to do it together, no matter what came their way.


End file.
